Nothing Last Forever
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: Kakashi, Vampire yang memiliki kehidupan masa lalu yang kelam. Sakura, Pelacur cilik yang berjuang di jalanan untuk mencari makan. Takdir mempertemukan mereka di bawah derasnya siraman hujan. Kakasaku. DLDR. HIATUS.


Title: **Nothing Last Forever**

Author: **Gin And Amaya**

Characters/ Pairing: **Kakashi Hatake & Sakura Haruno**

Type: **Multiple Chapter**

Genre: **Western/ Romance/ Supranatural/ Angst**

Setting: **London Tahun 1889**

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Read and Enjoy!**

 _._

 **NOTHING LAST FOREVER**

 **Rainy Night**

.

 ** _London, Februari 1889_**

Pukul 22.30, _Whitechapel_ berselubung kabut dan gelap. Udara dingin merayapi tubuh sang malam. Di sebuah sudut jalan yang berbau pesing dan hanya diterangi _lampu kerosin_ yang menyala lemah, tampak seorang perempuan muda _hispanik_ tengah bercumbu dengan seorang pria paruh baya berperut buncit dan bersetelan gelap, sementara aroma parfum murahan tercium semerbak dari tubuhnya yang kurus.

London timur pada masa ini adalah sebuah kawasan abu-abu yang memancing rasa murung. Sebuah kawasan yang tak menjanjikan keindahan, berjejalan sumpek berbagai bangunan gereja tua kelam, apartemen kumuh, perkantoran-perkantoran dengan papan nama berkarat, toko-toko kelontong yang menjual barang obralan, dan juga bar-bar murahan langganan para pekerja imigran Irlandia kelas bawah. Semua bagaikan kotak-kotak _puzzle_ yang dihamburkan begitu saja dari langit. Kemiskinan tampak jelas di semua sudut kota, membuat wajah _Whitechapel_ begitu muram seperti wanita tua renta, dengan pelacuran, gelandangan dan kriminalitas yang menjadi potret dominannya. Kota ini dihuni ratusan perampok, pembunuh, pemerkosa, ribuan pelacur jalanan, serta jutaan ekor tikus dan kecoa.

Hujan deras yang turun tanpa henti sepanjang sore hingga malam ini, membuat jalan-jalan tergenang air dan lumpur berbau busuk yang meluap dari got-got yang tertutup sampah. Sesekali tampak beberapa ekor tikus got yang besar berbulu hitam, berlarian dengan suara berisik mencicit dari liangnya yang terendam air untuk mencari tempat lebih hangat dan kering. Beberapa pasang mata kucing liar yang bersinar kuning kehijauan di kegelapan malam, hanya membuka mata dengan malas saat makhluk-makhluk itu berlarian di depan hidung mereka. Mereka lebih memilih untuk kembali tidur bergelung di dalam kardus bekas atau pun di dalam kotak-kotak kayu berisi jerami kering dan menyusupkan kepalanya di balik ketiak yang hangat berbulu.

Jalanan di kota ini pun semakin sepi. Hanya sesekali terlihat manusia melintas tergesa dengan payung hitam atau pun jas hujan yang melindungi mereka dari terpaan air deras tertumpah dari langit. Mereka nyaris berlari dengan wajah kaku dan tegang, berjalan sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan saat melewati lorong tempat mayat _Catherine Eddowes_ —salah satu pelacur korban _Jack The Ripper_ —setahun yang lalu ditemukan. Lorong maut itu tampak begitu sunyi senyap. Tak ada satu pun pelacur yang masih bernyali untuk menjajakan diri di sana, tak peduli selapar apa pun perut mereka mengerang untuk diisi.

Udara semakin terasa begitu dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang sumsum. Kabut putih tipis yang melayang rendah di udara, membuat orang-orang semakin memilih untuk berdiam di rumah masing-masing dan bergelung di balik selimut tebal dan hangat di atas tempat tidur empuk. Apalagi dengan terdengarnya lolongan anjing-anjing liar yang kelaparan dan berjalan terseok-seok di sepanjang lorong-lorong gelap, mencari sisa-sisa makanan sudah cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk mereka meremang dan mengeratkan selimut mereka.

Suasana London timur malam ini persis seperti kota mati.

Kepakan sayap burung hantu yang menabrak wuwungan atap gereja tua di Whitecastle membuat para gelandangan yang sedang berteduh sambil duduk terkantuk-kantuk di bawah atapnya menengadah resah, kemudian duduk semakin merapat untuk berbagi kehangatan dari sebuah api unggun kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah. Seonggok serbuk kayu gergaji dilemparkan secara berkala agar api kembali membesar. Di atas bara api, sebuah bekas kaleng biskuit besar berbentuk kotak yang sudah berwarna hitam karena jelaga terlihat berisi kuah encer mendidih, sedang merebus sesuatu yang tampak seperti beberapa butir kacang polong kisut dan irisan tomat yang sudah layu. Seorang bocah laki-laki dengan kaki penuh koreng tampak menjejalkan sepotong roti keras berjamur ke dalam mulutnya yang sudah penuh.

London, seperti juga kota besar lainnya di dunia, bagaikan sebuah mata uang koin yang memiliki dua sisi wajah—yang buruk rupa dan rupawan. Jika pinggiran kota London begitu pesing dan busuk, maka pusat kotanya dipenuhi dengan segala ke- _glamour_ -an. Kota besar ini adalah sebuah paradoks dengan jurang kesenjangan yang jadi pemisahnya, dengan segala bentuk kemiskinan yang menggerogoti di tiap sisinya.

Dikelilingi keindahan _Kew Garden_ yang terkenal dengan jutaan kuntum bunga mawar yang mekar di saat musim panas dan danau pelican-nya yang selalu jernih biru, tampak berdiri megah sebuah bangunan bertingkat tiga, terbuat dari bata merah bakar yang jelas hanya diperuntukkan bagi kalangan berkantong tebal. Bangunannya yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun terawat dengan baik sehingga tetap anggun dan begitu cantik, berdiri angkuh seperti mengejek semua kemiskinan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ironi ini semakin muncul saat orang menyadari bahwa hanya satu kilometer di sebelah barat daya, tampak ribuan salib kayu nisan tak bernama yang sudah lapuk dimakan usia, di mana di bawahnya tertanam jasad para penderita lepra yang dikubur massal begitu saja tanpa penghormatan selayaknya.

Di lantai paling atas bangunan ini, terdapat satu kamar yang paling besar dan dipenuhi perabot mahal berwarna kuning emas. Tiga buah lampu kerosin terbuat dari kaca patri berwarna-warni yang dipasang di tiap sudut kamar, tampak dibiarkan tetap mati sehingga satu-satunya penerangan yang ada hanya berasal dari perapian. Api di perapian granit berkobar dan sesekali memercikkan bunga api ke udara, sehingga udara di kamar ini terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman meski tak mampu menerangi hingga ke semua sudutnya.

Di depan perapian yang berkobar, tampak Kakashi Hatake tengah duduk dengan punggung tegak dan kaku di atas sofa beludru. Pria tampan berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan dengan rambut perak indah yang terjuntai panjang sebahu. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu gelap tampak seperti telaga yang mampu membuat siapapun yang menatapnya hanyut dan tersesat dalam pusaran pesonanya. Kedua matanya dibingkai bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik. Hidungnya yang tinggi dan mancung begitu serasi dengan bibirnya yang merah dan lembut. Setitik tai lalat di sudut bibir kirinya membuat ia terlihat semakin menawan. Rahangnya yang tinggi dan tegas khas seorang yang berdarah bangsawan memperlihatkan karakternya yang kuat dan dingin. Wajahnya yang begitu sempurna bagaikan batu marmer yang dipahat langsung oleh tangan Tuhan. Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya tidak sempurna yaitu ia sudah berhenti bernapas sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu kini tengah menatap api dalam diam. Sementara nyala api yang menari-nari di wajahnya membuat siluet-siluet wajahnya terlihat semakin dingin dan beku. Sesekali jari-jemarinya yang panjang, ramping, dan pucat memegang bagian depan lehernya.

 _Haus..._

Buku-buku jari Kakashi tampak terkepal dan matanya pun terpejam. Ia benar-benar sangat kesal. Usianya yang sudah hampir mencapai 400 tahun—ia ingat ayahnya pernah bercerita ia lahir saat _perjanjian Tordessilas_ ditanda-tangani—tidak membuat kesabarannya bertambah jika sedang haus dan lapar. Gadis muda yang dipesannya belum juga datang. Mungkin ia terpaksa harus berburu sendiri malam ini. Dan wanita tua mucikari yang sudah menikmati uangnya itu… _tunggu saja!_

Ketika Kakashi baru saja berdiri, terdengarlah ketukan di pintu. Sesaat terlihat mata abu-abunya berkilat merah dan lidahnya menjilat bibirnya yang kering.

 _Waktunya makan malam._

Jubah hitam Kakashi berdesir saat ia melangkah ringan di atas karpet _kashmir_ yang tebal berwarna merah keemasan. Ia berjalan dengan tenang ke arah pintu dan membuka kenop yang berbentuk bola terbuat dari kristal. Alisnya sedikit terangkat melihat siapa yang kini sedang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

" _Lord_ Hatake?"

Alih-alih seorang gadis muda cantik jelita yang tinggi, ramping, dan berdada besar, yang terlihat berdiri di depannya kini justru seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar sebelas tahun yang sangat kurus dan berdada rata dengan mata hijau yang terlihat sangat besar di wajahnya yang tirus dan mungil.

 _Ya Tuhan… tingginya saja hanya setinggi pinggangku!_

Gadis kecil berpembawaan riang itu langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam dan mulai mengoceh dengan suaranya yang nyaring, "Maaf _My Lord_ , aku terlambat. Hujan turun sangat deras sejak sore. Aku menunggu reda namun tak juga reda. Akhirnya aku ketiduran. Aku terbangun dan buru-buru ke sini, _My Lord_." Gadis kecil itu langsung membuka mantelnya yang terbuat dari bulu imitasi murahan dan berusaha menggantungnya di tiang gantungan topi yang cukup tinggi dibanding tubuhnya yang mungil. Kakashi semakin mengangkat alisnya melihat gadis kecil itu kini melompat-lompat semangat seperti katak dan baru pada lompatan keempat dia berhasil menggantungkannya.

Jujur saja, Kakashi tak pernah seheran ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak berkedip melihat tingkah gadis kecil yang—astaga _Bloody Hell_ buat siapapun yang memberinya pakaian dan _make up_ mengerikan di wajah kecilnya itu—sangatlah tidak menarik minat seorang Kakashi.

"Wah! Makanannya lezat-lezat! Ada ayam goreng! Ada kentang bakar! _My Lord_ tidak ingin memakannya? Whoaaaa... Aku belum pernah makan semua ini! Ini buah apa yang kulitnya seperti beludru? Boleh aku memakannya nanti? Dan ini a―"

Kakashi sampai memijat pelipisnya saat gadis kecil itu terus mengoceh sambil mengitari meja makan dengan bibirnya yang nyaris menumpahkan air liur. Baru lima menit gadis kecil itu berbicara, kata-kata yang diucapkannya sudah jauh lebih banyak daripada kata-kata yang sudah Kakashi ucapkan dalam seratus tahun terakhir.

Seakan tak peduli dengan cara Kakashi menatapnya, gadis kecil itu justru menembus Kakashi dan berlari sambil melompat riang ke segala arah, seolah pria di hadapannya itu hanyalah pot bunga. Mulai dari perapian hingga berhenti di tepi kasur.

"Ah! Kasur!"

Kemudian dengan cepat, ia membuka gaun hijau yang bagian bawahnya basah terciprat air hujan dengan warnanya sudah mulai pudar dimakan usia. Gaun yang meluncur dengan mudah di atas tubuhnya yang kurus dan rata. Ia kemudian melipatnya dengan hati-hati dan menaruhnya di atas sandaran sofa. Mungkin itu adalah gaun terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Kini ia hanya berdiri memakai sehelai celana dalam berwarna merah muda dan sehelai korset yang menutupi dadanya yang bahkan masih belum berbentuk—membuat Kakashi mendengus untuk menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Waaaah… tempat tidurnya empuk sekali! Seumur hidup, aku belum pernah tidur di tempat tidur seempuk ini!" Dengan riang gadis kecil itu langsung melompat naik tempat tidur dan terus bergulingan sambil menekan bantal empuk berisi bulu angsa di wajahnya, "Harumnya!" Setelah puas merasakan seprai sutra yang halus, gadis kecil itu mengangkat bantal dari wajahnya sehingga pria tampan itu bisa dengan jelas melihatnya. "Nah, aku sudah siap melayanimu, _My Lord_!"

Seraut wajah mungil tampak di balik polesan riasan tebal di wajahnya. Riasan wajah tebal yang membuat gadis itu terlihat lebih tua dari usia aslinya. Kakashi menarik napas panjang—jika saja ia masih bisa bernapas—dan kemudian membungkuk. Gadis kecil itu terbangun kaget saat merasakan seonggok pakaian jatuh di wajahnya.

"Pulanglah," kata pria itu perlahan dengan suara rendah bernada monoton.

"Eh? _My Lord_? A-aku―"

"Pulanglah ke rumahmu, _Gadis kecil_ ," katanya dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'gadis kecil'.

" _My Lord_?" Gadis kecil itu langsung melompat duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan kini tampak sibuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang besar dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Susah payah ditahannya agar air matanya tak mengalir. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. "Ke―kenapa?"

"Kau masih terlalu muda," sahut Kakashi asal meskipun ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa gadis mana pun yang masih hidup saat ini masih terlalu muda ratusan tahun dibanding dirinya, tapi tetap saja buatnya gadis itu terlalu muda. Dari hidup sampai _mati_ , ia tetaplah bukan seorang _pedofil_. Kakashi berbalik menjauhi tempat tidur. Sepertinya ia memang harus mencari sendiri makanannya malam ini. "Kalau kau mau tidur di sini malam ini, tidurlah. Aku sudah membayar sewanya. kau juga boleh memakan semua makanan yang ada."

Langkah kakinya langsung terhenti saat tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu langsung menghambur ke arahnya dan terasa sepasang lengan kecil yang kurus memeluk pahanya dari belakang. "Aku mohon―" keceriaan gadis kecil itu langsung lenyap seketika berganti dengan suara penuh ketakutan, "A―ku mohon, _My Lord_. Tetap pakailah aku malam ini. Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu. _My Lord_ boleh melakukan apapun pada diriku. Bahkan _My Lord_ boleh melakukannya sambil memukuli dan menggigitiku sampai puas. Aku mohon, _My Lord_. Kasihani aku."

Kakashi terdiam dan kini berbalik perlahan. Ia menunduk dan dilihatnya gadis kecil itu kini tengah duduk berlutut di lantai sambil tersedu memeluk baju hijaunya dengan erat di bagian dada. Rambut merah mudanya yang basah tampak terurai menutupi wajahnya saat ia menunduk. Mata abu-abunya sedikit menyipit saat melihat bilur-bilur memar merah kebiruan bekas pukulan rotan di sepanjang punggungnya.

"Kau… kenapa?" Suara Kakashi terdengar sedikit melembut. Ia berlutut dan menangkup kedua belah pipi gadis kecil itu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya yang mungil perlahan.

"A―aku terjatuh di tangga, _My Lord_ ," bisik gadis kecil itu lirih.

"Kau pembohong yang buruk, Gadis kecil." Dengan ujung jemarinya, tanpa sadar Kakashi menelusuri luka di punggung gadis kecil itu dengan lembut tapi tak urung membuat gadis kecil itu meringis saat lukanya yang masih terkelupas basah kulitnya disentuh. "Apakah _Madame_ yang melakukannya?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Sakura menengadah takut dan menggeleng perlahan. Meskipun gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya tapi matanya berbicara banyak. Tentang rasa takut, lapar, dan sakit yang sering ia rasakan bahkan di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Ketika teman-teman seusianya masih asyik bermain boneka, gadis kecil ini sudah mengalami hidup yang sangat sulit dan pahit. Kakashi merasa tersentuh melihat mata bulat hijau yang begitu cemerlang namun kini tampak redup tak bercahaya. Kakashi sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia harus peduli pada gadis kecil yang sangat cerewet itu. Buat _kaum_ nya, kepedulian pada makhluk fana adalah tanda kelemahan.

Makhluk fana. Seperti Hinata-nya.

 _Hinata…_

 _Aku memang lemah,_ batin Kakashi dengan pahit.

Kakashi segera berdiri dan diangkatnya bahu gadis kecil itu agar berdiri, "Naiklah ke atas tempat tidur."

" _M-My Lord_? _My Lord_ mau memakaiku malam ini?" Mata gadis kecil itu mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Secercah senyum hadir di bibirnya. _Madame_ tidak akan menyiksanya malam ini karena ia akan membawa uang. Mudah-mudahan uang yang cukup banyak sehingga ia bisa beritirahat selama seminggu. Gadis kecil itu bergegas melompat naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring pasrah. Ia berharap pria itu tidak kasar. Bagian bawah tubuhnya masih agak nyeri dan punggungnya sakit sekali.

Kakashi tak menjawab. Ia hanya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kamar. Tak lama ia sudah kembali dengan sekotak obat-obatan di tangannya. Dilihatnya gadis kecil itu berbaring telentang.

"Berbaringlah dengan perutmu," perintahnya datar.

"Eh?"

"Berbalik."

"Ta-tapi―"

" _Tsk_!"

Kakashi dengan tidak sabar duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan segera membalik tubuh gadis kecil itu hingga tertelungkup. Ketika kepala gadis itu terangkat Kakashi segera memukul kepala mungilnya sambil berdecak tidak sabar. Dituangnya sebotol alkohol ke atas gumpalan kapas dan diusapkannya perlahan di atas luka-luka yang masih membuka dan terasa perih bagaikan disayat-sayat. Gadis itu mendesis dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia mencengkeram seprai dengan kuat untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit di punggungnya.

" _My Lord_ , kenapa Engkau peduli padaku?" tanya gadis itu parau.

"Karena kau gadis kecil yang sangat cerewet. Aku takut kalau kau mati dunia akan menjadi sepi."

Mendengar jawabannya, gadis kecil itu tertawa sambil menangis tanpa suara. Ia merasa begitu tersentuh. Napasnya terasa sesak. Ia bukan menangis karena perih yang ia rasakan tetapi karena baru kali ini ada orang yang peduli padanya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menganggapnya sebagai manusia. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menganggapnya bukan sebagai tempat melampiaskan nafsu seks semata. Pria ini begitu berbeda dari pria-pria lain yang pernah ditemui dalam hidupnya. Dia berbeda dengan pria-pria dengan perut bergelambir dan bernapas busuk, dengan gigi kuning karena nakotin yang menyetubuhinya dengan buas tanpa mempedulikan rintihan kesakitannya. Entah sudah berapa puluh pria bejat yang mungkin pantas jadi ayah dan kakeknya, mendengus-dengus seperti babi menjijikkan di atas tubuhnya dengan napas berbau alkohol murahan. Jika Tuhan memang benar ada―dan sudah lama ia tidak lagi percaya bahwa Tuhan ada, tepatnya sejak pertama kalinya seorang pria menggagagahinya dengan paksa tanpa mempedulikan jerit tangis kesakitannya―ia ingin berterima kasih sudah mengirimkan dan menghadirkan pria ini dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah gadis kecil yang sangat manis. Kenapa kau melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini?" Kakashi tak tahu kenapa ia harus melontarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Kenapa ia harus peduli. Sudah sangat lama ia berhenti untuk peduli. Seperti bukan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya tahu, bahwa gadis itu membutuhkannya.

"A-aku… aku butuh makan dan tempat berteduh, _My Lord_ ," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Di mana orangtuamu?"

"Entahlah. Mereka bilang, aku ditemukan dibuang di bawah pohon maple belakang gereja Saint Anna. Mungkin ibuku pun seorang pelacur yang hamil―" jawab gadis kecil itu murung. Matanya sesaat terlihat berkabut dan menerawang jauh.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura. Namaku Sakura."

"Sakura… apa kau pernah bersekolah?"

Seperti yang Kakashi duga, gadis itu hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Dan ia tak ingin menanyakan hal lain lebih daripada itu. Mata kelabunya disambut oleh tatapan nanar batu _emerald_ yang masih cemerlang walau hanya diterangi oleh sebersit sinar redup. Rasa iba tumbuh di hati Kakashi—jika saja ia benar memilikinya. Sesuatu yang ajaib.

"Ambil ini."

" _My Lord_ , a—" Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata saat Kakashi mengulurkan kantong kecil yang terbuat dari beludru dan terdengar di dalamnya gemerincing koin emas. Mata Sakura membulat menatap tak percaya kantong yang terasa berat di dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Pergilah dari kota ini. Kau masih sangat muda. Masa depanmu masih panjang. Carilah pria yang baik. Pria yang mencintai dan bisa melindungimu. Menikahlah dengan dia dan membangun hidupmu yang baru."

Kakashi mendesah. Mungkin itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah keluar dari bibirnya. _Ya Tuhan, aku pun mulai ketularan cerewet seperti dia._

" _My Lord,_ a—"

Ketika Sakura menoleh, Kakashi telah pergi dari kamar ini. Meninggalkan Sakura yang tak percaya dengan bibir membuka.

Kakashi sudah tak tahan lagi.

Ia sangat haus dan lapar.

Ia harus pergi berburu.

.

 _Ahhh…_

Kakashi mendesah lega saat merasakan darah segar yang manis dan hangat membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Dijilatnya setetes darah kental yang masih tersisa di sudut bibirnya. Kilatan merah di matanya sudah menghilang dan kembali menyisakan sepasang abu-abu gelap yang dalam.

Pelacur cantik yang baru saja dihisap darahnya kini tampak terkulai tak sadarkan diri, bersandar di dinding tembok toko yang basah dan dingin. Besok pagi gadis ini akan terbangun dan melupakan segalanya yang sudah terjadi. Ia hanya akan menganggap dirinya terlalu mabuk sehingga tertidur di jalanan dan rasa syukurnya karena ia tidak menjadi korban _Jack The Ripper_ yang lain, akan membuatnya segera melupakan keanehan yang terjadi.

"Maaf... aku terpaksa melakukannya," bisiknya parau sambil mengerang nikmat. Kakashi kemudian tersenyum, menunduk dan mengecup sudut bibir gadis itu. Mantel gadis itu terbuka di bagian dada dan Kakashi merapatkannya, sehingga menutupi lehernya yang terdapat dua buah titik kecil merah di atas denyut nadinya.

Yah, dia tidak berbohong. Dia terpaksa. Dia harus bertahan 'hidup'. Lagipula dia tidak membunuh wanita-wanita itu. Ia hanya meminum sedikit darah mereka. Ia tak akan pernah membunuh wanita-wanita tak berdaya yang terpaksa menjual dirinya hanya untuk makan. Hanya sesekali saja ia membunuh dengan meminum habis darah laki-laki bajingan yang banyak berkeliaran di kota ini. Bajingan-bajingan yang kematiannya justru membuat desah lega orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kadang, Kakashi menganggap dirinya adalah pahlawan.

 _This rotten world's gonna break into pieces and gladly I'm here to help those useless reaching the end faster._

 _Pahlawan?_

Kakashi tertawa hambar mendengar pikirannya sendiri. Ia kemudian berdiri dan tengadah menatap langit menjelang dini hari. Dibiarkannya rintik hujan yang masih turun membasahi wajah, rambut dan sekujur tubuhnya. Dia mencecap setetes air hujan yang menerpa bibirnya. Kakashi membenci sekaligus mencintai hujan. Hujan membuat kenangan buruknya muncul dengan deras ke permukaan ingatan. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Jauh ke masa ratusan tahun silam. Saat ia berdiri di bawah hujan dan menatap seraut wajah cantik gadis fana-nya yang dingin dan membeku. Mata abu-abu gelapnya menutup perlahan.

 _Hinata..._

Tiba-tiba bunyi ranting yang terinjak membuat Kakashi seketika sadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera melompat dan menggeram rendah.

 _Manusia!_

 _Sial!_

 _Dia lengah!_

Kakashi berbalik menatap ke arah kegelapan lorong di belakangnya dengan sorot mata yang terlihat dingin membekukan tulang.

Gadis kecil itu! Dia melihatku!

Mata Sakura membelalak tak percaya dengan bibir mungil membuka.

Sakura berganti-ganti melihat wanita muda yang terkulai dan pria tinggi besar di hadapannya.

" _My Lord_ …"

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Glosarium :**

 **Whitechapel** : adalah sebuah kawasan miskin di East End, London, Inggris. Wilayah yang kemudian terkenal dalam sejarah sebagai tempat perburuan Sang Pembunuh legendaris, Jack The Ripper.

 **Lampu Kerosin** : adalah lampu berbahan bakar minyak tanah. Tahun 1879, Thomas Alva Edison memang sudah berhasil mempatenkan penemuan lampu pijar-nya. Namun saat itu lampu pijar hanya mampu bertahan selama 13,5 jam. Sehingga pada akhir abad ke-19, lampu kerosin masih meluas penggunaannya di seluruh dunia.

 **Hispanik** : berakar dari kata Spanyol, Orang Spanyol dan budaya Spanyol. Kata ini digunakan dengan cara yang sama seperti kata Anglo menunjukkan akar kata dari Inggris dan orang Inggris. Untuk selanjutnya orang-orang di Amerika latin eks jajahan Spanyol yang juga memakai bahasa dan kebudayaan Spanyol, seperti Mexico, juga disebut Ras Hispanik.

 **Jack the Ripper :** adalah julukan paling terkenal yang diberikan kepada pembunuh berantai tak dikenal yang aktif di kawasan miskin di sekitar distrik Whitechapel, London, pada tahun 1888. Julukan ini berasal dari sebuah surat kabar yang ditulis oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai pembunuh, yang kemudian disebarkan di media. Surat tersebut secara luas diyakini adalah tipuan, dan kemungkinan ditulis oleh seorang jurnalis yang berupaya untuk meningkatkan minat publik terhadap misteri tersebut. Pembunuhan yang dilakukan Ripper umumnya melibatkan wanita tunasusila yang berasal dari daerah kumuh dengan cara memotong tenggorokan kemudian memutilasi perut mereka. Hilangnya organ-organ dalam dari tiga korban Ripper memunculkan dugaan bahwa pelaku memiliki pengetahuan anatomi atau bedah.

 **Perjanjian Tordessilas** : adalah perjanjian yang ditandatangani pada tanggal 7 Juni 1494 yang membagi dunia di luar Eropa menjadi duopoli eksklusif antara Spanyol dan Portugal sepanjang meridian1550 km sebelah barat kepulauan Tanjung Verde (lepas pantai barat Afrika) Wilayah sebelah timur dimiliki oleh Portugis dan sebelah barat oleh Spanyol.

 **Lord** : Sebutan untuk pria golongan bangsawan tinggi-Marquess, Earl/ Count, Viscount, dan Baron-di Inggris.

.

 **Gin Note** : Familiar dengan fic ini? Yup, fic ini ada di akun **Awan Hitam** yang sudah lama berhibernasi bareng beruang kutub *laugh* bahkan seluruh ficnya sudah tidak dilanjutkan dan di- _delete_. Jadi kami berusaha untuk me- _rewrite_ salah satu dari fic ini (meski beberapa fic yang didaur ulang nampaknya nasibnya selalu _stuck_ #ditabok)

 **Amaya Note** : Fic yang dibuat dengan terseok-seok. Sumpah, minat kami menulis sedang berada pada titik terendah. Ahiks. Anw pernah membaca novel-novel karya Barbara Cartland? Kehidupan para bangsawan di novel itu mungkin bisa memudahkan readers untuk membayangkan setting dari fic ini. Dan, tidak lupa terima kasih banyak buat _**Ceruleanday**_ atas segalanya. Met hijrah ya Sist! *wink*

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ripyu. Yang panjang juga nggak apa-apa, lebih bagus malah *maunya :D*

Ripyu kalian membuat moodbooster kami bertambah. Suer :3

Saran dan kritik akan kami terima #bow


End file.
